


New start, new life, new fight !

by chaa1707



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaa1707/pseuds/chaa1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa fraîchement arrivée sur le campus de l'université se retrouve avec une voisine qu'elle n'aime pas du tout, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit. Sa nouvelle vie commence, elle pensait être tranquille, mais c'est tout le contraire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

 

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Trop de chose à expliquer. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer après tout ? Je suis arrivée à l'université il y quelques jours. J'ai décidé de faire des études dans le cinéma. Je suis assez impatiente de commencer les cours, pour voir ce que l'on va faire... Je me suis installée dans mon studio de 20m² il y a une semaine. Et depuis je lis des livres concernant les grands cinéastes des premiers temps, ou encore les films qui ont révolutionné l'histoire du cinéma. Mais bon ce n'est pas le plus important.

Actuellement, je suis allongée dans l'herbe devant le bâtiment où se trouve mon studio. Je profite du soleil et de ma solitude par la même occasion.

\- Alors comme ça on passe ses journées au soleil à rien faire ?

Je me relève sur mes coudes pour faire face à...

\- Lincoln ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Lexa, dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis heureuse de te voir Lincoln.

Je le prends dans mes bras pour lui faire un rapide câlin, je n'aime pas trop ces marques d'affections, je le fais car c'est mon frère, enfin mon frère adoptif plus exactement.

\- Je te rappelle que je vis dans le même campus que toi Lexa, et ça depuis 3 ans maintenant.

\- Exact, excuse-moi je dois avouer que je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées, dis-je en esquissant un sourire en me rallongeant.

\- Tu as fait des rencontres lors de ta pré-rentrée ?

Je ferme les yeux au moment même où il finit sa question.

\- On mange ensemble ce soir ça te dit ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet Lexa. Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ?

\- Car je n'aime pas ce genre de rassemblement.

Je me relève une fois de plus pour prendre une pomme dans mon sac et commence à la manger.

\- Si tu le dis. Sinon, carrément d'accord pour qu'on mange ensemble, je connais une bonne pizzeria pas loin.

Je décide de rentrer pour prendre une douche avant de partir manger avec mon frère. Au moment où j'avance dans le couloir pour arriver à la porte de mon studio j'aperçois un meuble qui me bloque l'accès.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » me dis-je.

C'est alors que je vois que la porte en face de la mienne est grande ouverte.

\- Excusez-moi ? Prononçais-je en passant la tête à la porte.

\- Euh... Oui ?

Une jeune blonde apparaît face à moi. Je dois avouer qu'elle a un certain charme, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi, m'énerve un peu.

\- C'est à vous ça ? Je désigne le meuble du doigt.

\- Oui...

\- Cool, car j'aimerai accéder à mon studio si ce n'est pas trop demander.

\- Oups, désolée, on va vite le rentrer pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi.

C'est alors que deux autres personnes arrivent derrière moi.

\- C'est bon Clarke j'ai trouvé ton beau-père qui pourra nous aider.

\- Ça tombe bien, ma voisine voudrait rentrer chez elle.

Je les regarde faire avancer le meuble difficilement dans l'appartement. Je rigole intérieurement, après tout ça fait un quart d'heure que je veux prendre une douche, et je suis coincée dans le couloir du quatrième étage à attendre que le chemin se dégage.

Enfin je peux accéder à la porte qui mène à mon chez moi. Au moment où je commence à l’ouvrir, une voix m'interpelle.

\- Hey, je suis vraiment désolée...

Je fais un pas dans mon studio et décide de faire face à mon interlocutrice blonde. Je constate alors ses yeux bleus qui sont magnifiques. Je la regarde sans dire un mot.

\- Euh... je m'appelle Clarke et toi ?

\- Écoute blondie, tu t'es excusée, c'est cool, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Et par ta faute, je suis en retard...

Je ne finis même pas ma phrase que je ferme la porte au nez de cette fille. Je ne supporte pas être en retard je suis censée retrouver mon frère à 19h, et il est 18h45, je dois encore prendre ma douche et me préparer. Je serai donc en retard.

 

J'arrive devant le bâtiment de Lincoln à 19h10.

\- Désolée du retard, ma voisine a eu la bonne et merveilleuse idée de me bloquer l'entrée de chez moi avec un meuble.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ça, au moins tu as rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Tu parles d'une rencontre... Je lui ai fermé la porte au nez quand elle est venue me parler avant que je ne rentre chez moi.

Lincoln me regarde tout en rigolant.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Tu es désespérante petite sœur. Et si on allait manger ?

On arrive devant la pizzeria après dix minutes de marche. Lincoln continue de se moquer de moi sur ma façon de faire avec ma voisine. Une fois la commande passée, on s'installe à une table dans le fond du restaurant. Au bout d'un moment j’aperçois une fille rentrer dans le restaurant. Je la regarde fixement avant d'aller vers elle à grande vitesse et de me jeter dans ses bras.

\- Anya, j'y crois pas que tu sois là...

\- Lexa, je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'aimerai pouvoir respirer s'il te plaît.

Je la lâche et m'excuse. Je l'entraîne à notre table.

\- Alors contente de ma surprise petite sœur ?

\- T'es pas croyable Linc, mais merci beaucoup.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le sourire tout le long de la soirée. Anya n'est pas seulement ma cousine, elle est tellement plus à mes yeux. C'est... comment dire ? La personne la plus important pour moi. Bon techniquement, c'est la cousine de Lincoln, mais vu que ses parents m'ont adoptée à l'âge de 10 ans, ils sont ma famille, la seule que j'ai d'ailleurs.

On finit par décider de continuer la soirée à mon studio. Heureusement que j'avais fini de déballer tous les cartons car sinon il aurait été hors de question que je les accueille.

Au moment où on arrive devant mon appartement, Clarke sort de chez elle avec ses parents, de ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure. Je ne prête aucune attention à eux, mon frère et ma cousine, eux, disent un léger « Bonsoir ». Ils finissent par rentrer après leur avoir fait signe qu'ils le pouvaient. Au moment de refermer derrière Anya, Clarke me lance un regard remplit de colère je dirais. Et pour toute réponse, je fais de même que quelques heures plus tôt, je ferme la porte alors devant elle.

\- C'est elle dont tu me parlais ? Demande Lincoln.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Café ?

\- Volontiers, me répond Anya en accord avec Lincoln.

On décide de faire un jeu de carte, appelé le Tamalou. Il était minuit passé quand ils décident de partir. J'en profite alors pour ranger les tasses et les cartes. Comme chaque soir quand je me couche, je lis un livre. En ce moment c'est _Le langage cinématographique_ de Marcel Martin.

J'entends toquer, je regarde l'heure surprise de cette intrusion si tardive, car il est une heure du matin.

J'ouvre et me retrouve face à Clarke, encore une fois.

\- Tu veux quoi à une heure du matin ?

\- J'ai vu que c'était allumé à ta fenêtre.

Non mais je crois rêver. La fille débarque à une heure du matin car elle a vu de la lumière à ma fenêtre ?

Je la fixe sans comprendre son réel but d'être là, devant chez moi. Les secondes défilent, je finis par briser le silence qui commence à devenir pesant.

\- Tu veux quoi blondie ?

\- J'ai un prénom je te rappelle, c'est...

\- Je sais comment tu t'appelles tu me l'as déjà dit, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

Bon d'accord je suis légèrement énervée, mais qui ne le serai pas à ma place ?

\- Euh... écoute, je crois qu'on est pas partie du bon pied toi et moi, et …

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite blondie, si tu es venu pour ça, tu peux repartir chez toi. Tu aurais pu attendre demain, car là c'est pas le moment !

Avant même qu'elle n’ait le temps de répondre je ferme la porte, et me remets à ma lecture du soir. Au bout d'un moment je commence sévèrement à m'endormir, j'éteins donc la lumière pour me laisser emporter par le sommeil.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, bonjours à tous et à toutes, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, et si vous voulez la suite, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

 

 

Ce matin mon réveil fut le vibreur de mon portable, je décroche sans même regarder qui c'est.

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui, dis-je avec une voix encore endormie.

\- Je te réveille ?

\- Non bien sûr que non Anya, je fais semblant d'avoir une voix endormie, rétorquais-je avec ironie.

\- Haha fou toi de ma gueule, bref, pour te mettre de bonne humeur, j'arrive dans dix minutes avec le petit dèj...

\- Hum tu as toute mon attention maintenant.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça, pendant ce temps prépare le café.

\- Ça marche, à toute.

Je raccroche et m'active pour m'habiller et préparer le café. Cinq minutes sont passés quand j'entends toquer. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre tout en commençant à parler.

\- Tu as fais vite dis...

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Clarke. C'est une blague, elle a décidé de me pourrir la journée cette fille.

\- Tu savais que j'allais venir ? Elle me regarde avec un air surpris.

\- A vrai dire j'attends quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Ah d'accord, je ne serai pas longue, tu m'as dit d'attendre aujourd'hui du coup...

Je n'attends même pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

\- Du coup tu as décidé de débarquer chez moi encore une fois à l'improviste pour me dire ce que tu m'as dit à 1h du matin ?

\- Euh... oui c'est à peu près ça. J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas...

\- Lexa n'aime personne, ce n'est pas contre toi.

Anya venait de faire son apparition avec un grand sourire. Je la fusillais du regard et pour toute réponse elle me prit dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour.

\- Je m'appelle Anya et toi tu es ?

Ma cousine fait son plus beau sourire à ma voisine.

\- Clarke...

\- Enchantée Clarke, ça te dis de venir manger des croissants avec nous ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Anya n'aime pas quand on lui refuse quelques choses, alors pour toutes réponses elle prend le poignet de la blonde et la fait entrer dans le studio. Ma cousine me regarde et me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas un mot à dire.

\- Mais je t'en prie Anya fait comme chez toi, si je suis de trop je peux partir tu sais !

J'avais peut être parlé d'un air plus énervé que je ne le voulais, mais Clarke chez moi ? C'est pas du tout possible.

Sans dire un mot de plus et en essayant de faire abstraction de ma voisine, je fais trois café, tout en écoutant la conversation. Je fais en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, préférant observer et analyser la situation. Anya jette quelques coups d’œil vers moi.

\- Lexa ?

Peut-être que si je fais la fille gentille Clarke s'en ira plus vite, enfin je l'espère, c'est alors que je prends sur moi pour ne pas péter un câble.

\- Oui ?

Je contrôle le plus possible ma voix pour ne pas qu'elle me trahisse.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais comme étude ? Finit par me dire blondie.

J'aime beaucoup ce surnom d'ailleurs, cliché peut-être mais j'aime ça, puis je peux voir qu'elle n'aime pas quand je l'appelle comme ça. Ce qui me fait rire intérieurement à chaque fois.

\- Je suis en première année section cinéma !

\- Oh c'est cool ça, j'aime beaucoup le cinéma mais je préfère de loin l'art. C'est pour ça que je fais une licence d'art plastique. Tu sais comment fonctionne les inscriptions dans les cours, car je ne comprends vraiment rien au fonctionnement de cette fac.

Mais pourquoi ça me tombe dessus sérieux ? Elle peut pas se démerder comme tout le monde ?

\- Ça dépend de ton secteur. Toi c'est l'art plastique, du coup tu vas avoir des horaires spécifiques pour t'inscrire dans tes cours principaux, concernant les options c'est la semaine prochaine pour les premières années mais je ne sais pas quand. Tu dois regarder sur le site concernant ton secteur d'étude.

\- Merci beaucoup Lexa tu me sauves la vie...

Elle s'avance vers moi et commence à me prendre dans ses bras en guise de remerciement. Je la repousse aussi tôt. Je croise le regard de ma cousine qui me fixe en sachant très bien la réaction que je vais avoir vis à vis de Clarke. Car je ne supporte pas ce genre de contact, Anya est l'exception qui confirme la règle, et encore elle a mis quatre ans avant d'arriver à faire en sorte que je m'habitue à ses marques d'affections. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte que tout le monde m'en fasse. Bien au contraire il en est hors de question.

Je repousse donc Clarke et pars me réfugier dans la cuisine en prétextant me faire un autre café. Je sens le regard de la blonde dans mon dos. Je me retourne et vois qu'elle me regarde surprise par mon comportement.

\- Désolée je n’aurai pas dû te prendre dans mes bras, surtout que tu essayes de faire la gentille avec moi ce matin, mais ça marche pas vraiment car ton regard te trahit. Elle sourit en finissant sa phrase.

Hein ? Elle est sérieuse là ? Mon regard me trahit ? C'est une blague, je fais un effort surhumain pour que cette matinée se passe le mieux possible et elle me dit ça ? Je crois rêver.

\- Si je fais la gentille comme tu le dis, c'est pour que cette matinée passe le plus vite possible. Et c'est pas facile avec toi qui me tourne autour, depuis hier tu ne fais que foutre le bordel chez moi. Donc si t'es pas contente la porte se trouve derrière toi, je pense que tu retrouveras le chemin jusqu'à chez toi...

\- LEXA !

Je me retourne et fais face à Anya.

\- Quoi ? J'ai été cool je trouve, et ça pour toi Anya, mais là non c'est trop. Tu sais très bien que faire semblant ce n’est pas mon truc, alors faites votre truc toutes les deux moi je vais faire un tour !

Je prends une veste et sors de chez moi pour me diriger vers je ne sais où encore. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas prendre mon téléphone pour pouvoir être tranquille.

 

POV Clarke :

Lexa est partie et je me retrouve seule dans son appartement avec sa cousine Anya. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer. Anya me regarde en me faisant un clin d’œil.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, elle me déteste vraiment et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis excusée pour le meuble et pas qu'une fois en plus, mais à chaque fois elle me ferme la porte au nez.

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose, Clarke. Lexa n'est pas méchante. Bon d’accord, il est difficile d'y croire mais fais-moi confiance. Elle ne te déteste pas, elle ne te connaît pas. Il faut juste qu'elle veuille aller au-delà de sa façon habituelle de faire. Elle aime sa solitude, elle ne veut pas se retrouver entourer, elle n'a toujours accepté que sa famille, plus principalement son frère, notre tante et moi. Comme tu vois ce n'est pas beaucoup.

Je suis incapable de lui répondre, je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer être seule. Décidant qu'il était temps que je rentre pour éviter de créer encore plus d'embrouilles. Je dis au revoir à Anya et rentre chez moi.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi j'appelle Octavia ma meilleure amie.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut O, ça fait trop du bien d'entendre ta voix...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive belle blonde ?

\- Je vais finir par tuer ma voisine d'en face si elle continue.

\- Attend, quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle a fait quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

\- Calme-toi s'il te plaît, j'esquisse un sourire et je me sens mieux d'un coup.

\- Désolée mais tu sais que j'aime bien quand y a une embrouille quelque part.

\- Oui mais non. Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non mais tu vas me le dire. Octavia explose de rire à sa blague, enfin si on peut appeler ça une blague.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser finir de parler avant de me sortir ça de nulle part. Bref, si on allait au zoo ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je passe te chercher dans une heure le temps de me doucher et me préparer, et après on va chercher Raven et on va au zoo.

\- Ça me va, je préviens Raven.

\- À plus.

Je raccroche et me dirige vers la salle de bain en espérant qu'une bonne douche chaude me détende un peu. L'après-midi s'annonce bien, enfin j'espère.

 


	3. Chapitre 3

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

 

 

La douche chaude m'a fait du bien. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre, alors je prends un jean et un débardeur blanc tout simple. Une fois arrivée chez Octavia, qui habite à dix minutes de chez moi, j'envoie un message à ma mère pour la remercier de m'avoir aidé avec le déménagement hier, car soyons honnête, toute seule ça aurait été impossible.

Une fois Octavia installée côté passager, on se met en route pour récupérer Raven. Mais bien évidemment Octavia ne tient pas longtemps avant de me bombarder de questions.

\- Bon alors, ta voisine, elle est comment ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Pourquoi tu veux la tuer ? Que veux-tu que je fasse pour t'aider ?

\- Oula mais du calme, tu peux vraiment pas tenir cinq minutes sans informations toi.

Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu me connais Clarke je veux toujours tout savoir.

\- Bon d'accord, je présume que tu en as parlé à Raven non ?

\- …

\- Dans ce cas je n'ai pas envie de raconter l'histoire quarante fois du coup tu vas devoir attendre un peu.

\- Donne-moi au moins une info je vais pas pouvoir tenir...

Du coin de l’œil je la vois me faire ses yeux doux qui me font craquer à chaque fois.

\- Tu as le droit à une question, alors réfléchis bien.

\- Hum, voyons voir... elle est comment ?

Concentre-toi sur la route Clarke, tu ne peux pas te lancer là-dedans. Je sens son regard sur mes épaules, ne sachant toujours pas quoi répondre à ça et essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter la question, je lui réponds alors :

\- C'est ça ta question ? Tu veux savoir comment elle est ?

Pourvu qu'elle change sa question. Le chemin jusqu'à chez Raven est assez long en plus. Octavia étant très persuasive, je le sens assez mal.

\- Oui, car selon comment tu vas me la décrire je vais savoir beaucoup plus de chose.

Et voilà, c'était sûr ça. Par quoi commencer ? Comment dire que je la trouve magnifique même si elle me met sur les nerfs, et que je veux absolument apprendre à la connaître pour voir au-delà du masque qu'elle s'est créée. Oui je veux voir la vrai Lexa.

\- Bon d'accord, euh... elle est brune, cheveux assez long et ondulés, elle a des yeux vert magnifiques... elle fait environ ma taille, elle s'appelle Lexa, son appart est juste en face du miens, et elle est en première année en section Cinéma... Elle m'a d'ailleurs expliquée comment on faisait pour s'inscrire dans nos cours, même si je le savais déjà ça. Puis t'aurais dû voir, Lexa qui essayait de faire la gentille avec moi, c'était assez marrant...

\- Euh... Clarke ?

\- … Même quand elle s'énerve elle est trop chou, faut que tu vois ça d'ailleurs, c'est tellement marrant, c'est énervant je l'avoue. Un jour que je la connais et elle m'a déjà énervée au plus haut point, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée en y réfléchissant...

\- Clarke ?

\- Quoi !

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux la tuer ? Car c'est pas le ressenti que j'ai là.

\- Rah tu m'énerve O.

Voilà, Octavia m'as fait dire ce que je ne voulais pas dire, mais Lexa est captivante. C'est comme si elle m'avait lancé un défi en me claquant la porte au nez la première fois. Et je ne refuse aucun défi soit dit en passant.

Je klaxonne une fois arrivée devant chez Raven.

\- Salut les filles vous allez bien ?

\- Clarke est amoureuse...

\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! M'exclamais-je.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis amoureuse, ce n'est pas parce que je veux apprendre à connaître Lexa que j'ai des sentiments pour elle.

\- Je veux tout savoir, dans les moindres détails.

C'est alors que je me lance dans l'explication de ce qui s’est passé entre Lexa et moi. Enfin surtout de sa façon d'être avec moi. Octavia a raconté à son tour la description que je lui ai donné de Lexa, elle n'a pas manqué de se moquer de moi en m'imitant.

\- Et du coup je ne l'ai pas revue. Mais je compte bien savoir ce qu'elle a contre moi. Même si sa cousine me dit qu'il lui faut du temps pour s'adapter, et qu'elle n'aime pas être entourée... Mais je compte bien arriver à rentrer dans sa petite bulle, car je suis sûre qu'au fond, Lexa est tout le contraire de ce qu'elle montre.

\- On dirait que tu te lances un défi Griffin, me dit Raven en rigolant.

Octavia se met à rire ce qui m'arrache un sourire alors que je faisais en sorte de rester sérieuse. Mais Raven à raison, je me suis lancé un défis, et je risque de me prendre un mur à plusieurs reprises.

\- Bon assez parlé de Lexa pour aujourd'hui. Profitons de notre après-midi entouré d'animaux.

Le reste de l'après-midi est passé à une vitesse folle. On a passé notre temps à se prendre en photo, à se courir après pour n'importe quoi. On a tellement rigolé que j'en ai mal aux abdos, alors que je n’en ai même pas. En regardant mon portable je m'aperçois qu'il est presque 19h, je leur propose donc de venir manger chez moi pour passer le reste de la soirée tranquille.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On verra peut-être à quoi ressemble cette Lexa...

\- Hors de question.

La panique monte en espérant qu'on ne croise pas Lexa. Le chemin du retour se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Raven chantant accompagnée par Octavia qui essaye de danser malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans une voiture. Si seulement j'avais pu filmer.

\- Putain il est génial ton campus, s'exclame Raven tout en courant sur un espace vert à côté de l'entrée.

Octavia et moi on la rejoint le sourire aux lèvres. Mais Raven à raison, mon campus est très grand. Les bâtiments sont autour d'un grand espace vert, où sont placées des tables de ping-pong, un terrain de basket, des tables avec des bancs... Il y a vraiment tout ce dont on a besoin. C'est l'endroit rêvé pour tout étudiant je pense, enfin pour ma part. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fais attention à l'agencement de l'endroit où j'habitais, mais pour les futurs projets d'art que j'aurai, j'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour dessiner. Disons qu’en plus j'aime être entouré d'arbres... la nature m'apaise énormément, ça me permet de me sentir libre, de pouvoir m'évader quand je ne me sens pas bien. Ça me met de bonne humeur tout simplement. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est unique. Sentir le vent tout en regardant les feuilles bouger, voir la vie d'un autre œil cela n'a pas de prix.

\- Clarke ?

Raven me ramène à la réalité.

\- Désolée, tu disais ?

\- Qu'on avait faim, mais tu as l'air... ailleurs.

\- Oui c'est le cas, tu sais comment je suis quand je suis entourée par la nature, ça...

\- Ça te détend, finit Octavia. C'est d'ailleurs fou, car dès que tu es dans une forêt ou autre, c'est comme si tu n’étais plus parmi nous.

\- C'est inexplicable. Bon on devrait aller manger sinon vous allez me perdre et plus me retrouver.

On se dirige vers mon bâtiment dans la bonne humeur. Octavia s'arrête net au moment où l'on croise un grand métisse avec des tatouages au crâne rasé.

\- O ?

\- Dis-moi que tu le connais ce beau gosse, je t'en supplie.

C'est alors que Raven et moi on explose de rire. Je vous jure, imaginez une belle brune, aux yeux noisette verdâtre et de taille moyenne, en train de vous regarder comme si vous allez lui annoncer que dieu existe. Son regard est rempli d'étincelle, je pourrai presque lui demander de se mettre à genou qu'elle le ferai si ma réponse était positive.

\- Désolée de te décevoir belle brune, mais non je ne le connais pas.

\- Rah tu sers à rien blondie...

\- Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi à m'appeler comme ça, j'en ai assez avec Lexa.

Le beau brun en question se retourne vers nous à la fin de ma phrase. On continue d'avancer vers lui sachant qu'il sort de mon bâtiment. Octavia ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire son plus beau sourire qu'il lui rend. Nous commençons à monter les escaliers.

\- Mais t'es à quel étage ? J'en ai déjà marre, me sors Raven à peine arrivé au deuxième étage.

\- J'habite au quatrième, faut faire du sport ma belle.

\- Je m'appelle pas Octavia qui fait du Handball.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sportive que je ne galère pas à monter quatre étages tu sais, lui répond Octavia en rigolant.

Enfin arrivée chez moi après avoir décidé de faire la course pour les deux derniers étages, ayant décidé que la perdante préparera le repas, nous étions toutes les trois essoufflées. Raven semble au bout de sa vie car elle s'est carrément allongée sur le sol du couloir et juste devant la porte de Lexa. Prétextant que Octavia et moi avions trichées, elle refusait catégoriquement de faire le repas.

\- Je ne me relèverai pas tant que vous n'admettrez pas que vous avez triché, dit-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

Octavia me regard avec son air de vainqueur et de défis à la fois. Elle hoche la tête en direction de Raven, comme pour me poser une question. Mais je comprends tout de suite où elle veut en venir. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement pour la faire rentrer et je referme directement derrière moi, laissant Raven encore étendue dans le couloir. On peut l'entendre pester à travers la porte ce qui nous fait exploser de rire Octavia et moi, on rigole tellement que je m'écroule par terre. Raven toque à la porte et nous supplie de la faire rentrer, mais on est dans l'incapacité de se lever pour lui ouvrir. C'est alors que l'on entend notre amie parler à quelqu'un et s'excuser tout en expliquant la raison pour laquelle elle est enfermée dehors. Je reconnais la voix de Lexa qui me crispe. Octavia ayant vu ma réaction se jette alors sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et faire face à Raven et ma voisine. N'osant plus bouger pendant de longues minutes, je finis par me lever pour me mettre derrière Octavia.

\- On est désolée…

\- Lexa.

\- Lexa ? C'est donc toi la voisine dont Clarke nous a parlée ?

Raven se tourne face à moi et me fait un sourire qui veut dire que je n'aurai pas dû la laisser dehors.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mais faites attention la prochaine fois. Lexa me regarde avec un grand sourire, comme pour prouver à mes amies que tout ce que j'ai dit sur elle n'était que mensonges.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Je suis censée faire le repas vu que j'ai perdue à la course, je ne te garantit pas un plat cinq étoiles, mais ça sera mangeable.

J'y crois pas ! Je fusille Raven du regard sous l'ai amusé d'Octavia.

\- Une prochaine fois peut être, je suis assez fatiguée, mais merci pour l'invitation, bonne soirée.

Je reste la choquée alors qu'elle referme la porte de chez elle. Les filles me poussent à l'intérieur de mon appartement.

\- Elle a pas l'air si méchante que ça ta voisine... commence Raven.

\- Mais en tout cas elle est super canon, ça c'est vrai. Finit Octavia.

Je ne relève pas les commentaires de mes meilleures amies.

Une fois que Raven eu finit de faire à manger, on a été obligé de commander des pizzas car même un chien n'aurait pas mangé les pâtes bolognaises qu'elle avait préparées. La soirée se termina avec un bon film de voiture, Fast and Furious 5. On finit par s'endormir à la fin du film.


	4. Chapitre 4

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

 

La lumière du jour me réveille, car bien évidemment j’avais oublié de fermer les volets. Je regarde mon portable qui affiche 11h23. Une douce odeur de pancakes arrive jusqu’à moi. Je remarque alors qu’Octavia n’est pas dans le lit, Raven, elle, dort encore. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Je rejoins ma meilleure amie dans le coin cuisine. Bon il faut savoir que mon appartement est un 30m², ça paraît grand mais au final ça ne l’est pas tant que ça. Je n’aime pas trop l’agencement, imaginez, vous rentrez dans la pièce, à gauche se trouve la salle de bain, qui soit dit en passant peut contenir six à sept personnes dedans. Bref passons, à droite de la porte d’entrée se trouve un bureau, bon j’avoue j’ai un peu changé l’agencement moi-même car quand j’ai vu que la fenêtre que j’avais donne vu sur la « forêt » du campus, j’étais obligée d’y mettre mon bureau, et rien que de voir cette vue magnifique, je me sens tellement mieux. Sinon à côté du bureau se trouve donc une assez grande fenêtre, et à côté se trouve le lit avec un meuble qui colle le mur pas trop loin du lit où se trouve la télé ainsi que beaucoup d’autre affaire, c’est un meuble qui sert plus pour mes vêtements avec un petit extras pour la télé on va dire. De l’autre côté de la pièce, donc juste à côté de la salle de bain, se trouve la cuisine, où l’on peut aussi voir une grande vitre et juste à côté une porte qui donne sur le balcon. Sans oublié, que sur le mur où se trouve la salle de bain se trouve une bibliothèque, avec d’un côté les livres et d’un autre côté c’est le rangement de la nourriture…

\- Salut O, bien dormi ?

\- Très bien merci et toi ? Pancakes ?

Je prends l’assiette qu’elle me tend et m’assoie sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu’elle avait ouvert pour aérer la cuisine.

\- Très bien aussi. En qu’elle honneur on a droit à un petit déjeuner ?

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir tout simplement. Bon sinon, toi par contre ta beaucoup bougée cette nuit, t’es sûre que tu as bien dormis ?

\- Oui oui, ne t’en fais pas, juste le stress de la rentrée, j’ai un peu peur, et toi tu es prête ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais du coup tu m’as dit que Lexa était en cinéma c’est ça ?

Je la regarde perplexe par sa question, et hoche la tête en signe de réponse pendant que je mange le pancake qu’elle m’a préparé.

\- Ce qui veut dire que je risque de me retrouver dans certains cours avec elle, vu que je suis aussi en cinéma.

Je me crispe à la fin de sa phrase. Oh putain je l’avais oublié ça, qu’elle aussi rentre en première année de cinéma. Mais bon, vu le nombre d’élève dans une fac, c’est très peu probable qu’elles se retrouvent ensemble, et puis même si c’est le cas, ça ne veut pas dire qu’elles vont sympathiser, pas que ça me dérange, mais je voudrais pas qu’Octavia tente quelque chose vis-à-vis de moi.

\- Relax Griffin.

Je plonge mon regard de celui de la brune qui me regarde et me fait comprendre que je n’ai rien à craindre.

\- Miam des pancakes, j’adore ce genre de réveil, tu ne veux pas venir me faire le petit déjeuner chez moi tous les matins ?

\- C’est mort Raven, faut pas rêver non plus, et bonjour à toi aussi…

\- J’en ai oublié les bonnes manières, bonjour les filles…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle a déjà commencé à manger un pancake avec du Nutella dessus. Raven finit par prendre une chaise et se mettre à mes côtés pour laisser suffisamment de place à Octavia pour finir les quelques pancakes qui restent à faire, cette dernière nous demande de l’accompagné s’inscrire en sport à 14h, Raven et moi hochèrent la tête en signe d’approbation, ça nous fera prendre l’air, autant en profiter vu le soleil magnifique que j’aperçois à travers la fenêtre.

 

POV Lexa : 

C’est le réveil qui me fait sortir de mon sommeil ce matin à 9h30. Avec Lincoln on a un petit rituel le samedi matin, on va courir le long de la rivière qui se trouve à dix minutes en voiture. Mais ce matin Anya est venue avec nous. On est très sportif dans la famille, Lincoln pratique les arts martiaux, il n’a pas de préférence, c’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il fait en sorte d’en faire plusieurs à la fois. Bon on pratique tous les sports de combat, moi la première, mais je suis la seule qui aime aussi faire autres choses. C’est pour ça que je fais du Handball, tout en m’entrainant avec Lincoln dès qu’on le peut.

Nous sommes rentrés vers midi. On est passé commander des pizzas pour aller les manger chez moi.

\- Tu comptes nous dire où tu étais hier ?

Je regarde mon frère croquer dans un morceau de pizza. Je me sers un verre d’eau sans répondre.

\- Lexa je suis, sérieux, Anya m’a parlé de ce qui s’est passé, et du fait que tu étais partie toute la journée sans ton portable. Il aurait pu t’arriver quelques choses, tu le sais ça ?

\- C’est bon Linc, je vais bien je suis rentrée vers les 17h. Je suis juste partie me défouler, car j’en avais besoin pour réfléchir. Tout simplement… J’ai pas fait attention à l’heure, quand j’ai vu qu’il se faisait tard je suis rentrée car je savais qu’Anya serait encore là vu que j’étais partie sans les clés ni rien.

Je prends une part de pizza sans faire attention au regard inquiet que me lance encore mon frère. Il est vrai que j’ai peut-être exagérée de partir comme ça, sans moyen de contacter quelqu’un s’il y avait un problème… Mais j’avais envie de me retrouver toute seule comme j’ai l’habitude de le faire quand j’ai un problème quel qui soit.

\- Par contre, à 14h je dois aller m’inscrire dans l’équipe de Hand de la fac, je vous préviens juste pour pas que vous venez à croire que je ne vous aime pas…

Anya se met à sourire. Et prend une part de pizza. Le reste du repas se passe calmement, à une exception près. Mon portable sonna, je regarde qui c’est, je vois le nom de Costia qui s’affiche. Je n’ai pas envie de répondre, mais je préfère éviter de recevoir cinquante messages car je n’ai pas répondu.

\- Allô ?

J’essaie de garder une voix la plus normale possible.

\- Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais et toi ? y a un problème pour que tu m’appelles ?

\- Euh, non je n’ai aucun souci, juste une question, et oui je vais bien. Tu sais quand il faut s’inscrire pour l’équipe de Hand ?

J’avais oublié qu’elle faisait aussi du Hand, ça veut dire que je vais me retrouver à jouer avec elle, j’espère que ça va bien se passer.

\- A 14h !

\- D’accord cool, du coup on se voit tout à l’heure ?

\- C’est ça, à tout à l’heure.

Je raccroche sans attendre une réponse.

\- Costia ? me demande Anya.

Je hoche la tête, car je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce sujet-là. Costia et moi c’est assez … compliqué ? je ne sais même pas si c’est le bon mot pour décrire notre relation. Un jour on est ensemble, le lendemain on ne l’est plus. Je pensais que cette année serait différente mais elle a décidé de me suivre dans cette université, de s’inscrire dans la même licence que moi et aussi la même équipe de hand, bon en même temps il n’y en a pas trente-six mille d’équipe à la fac. Ça ne change pas le fait que Costia soit ici alors que ce n’était pas son premier choix à la base. Peut-être qu’au final ça va être différent, je verrai bien.

\- Vous en êtes ou toutes les deux ?

\- J’en sais rien Anya, c’est toujours pareil avec elle, tu le sais…

\- Je vois, t’es toujours amoureuse…

\- Je n’ai jamais vraiment été amoureuse d’elle tu le sais, mais je sais pas, y a quelques choses quand même. Je ne sais pas l’expliquer. Bref changeons de sujet d’accord ?

\- Un jour ou l’autre va falloir que tu vois la vérité en face Lexa, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça et tu le sais.

Lincoln est resté très calme pendant toute la conversation, comme il a l’habitude de le faire dès que le sujet est autour de Costia et moi. Il ne l’aime pas du tout, ce que je peux comprendre mais j’aimerai qu’il fasse des efforts.

\- Je sais Anya, je pensais pouvoir être tranquille cette année, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Tu sais que je t’ai promis de prendre mes distances avec elle et je compte bien le faire. Le fait qu’elle soit aussi en cinéma et fasse partie de la même équipe de hand risque de me compliquer la tâche c’est tout.

Je prends une dernière part de pizza avant d’aller à la douche et de partir rejoindre Costia.

 


	5. Chapitre 5

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

 

 

POV Lexa :

Je suis enfin arrivée devant l’entrée de la section sport. L’endroit où l’on s’inscrit est une petite pièce où peu s’y tenir cinq personnes maximums je dirai à vue d’œil. Devant la porte on peut apercevoir une dizaine de personnes qui attendent alors qu’il n’est pas encore 14h. des gens sont assis sur les escaliers tandis que le reste se trouve en bas des marches. Une forte odeur de cigarettes qui arrive à mon nez ce qui me fait tousser.

Je sens des mains qui viennent devant mes yeux pour m’empêcher de voir.

\- Costia tu ne changeras jamais.

Je me dégage de son emprise pour me retrouver face à elle après m’être retournée.

\- Comment tu vas ? me demande-t-elle en me dévorant de ses yeux marrons.

Je remarque que ses cheveux ont légèrement poussé depuis la dernière fois où je l’ai vue. Ils lui arrivent désormais en bas du dos. Il faut savoir que Costia est un peu plus grande que moi, sachant que je mesure 1m65.

\- Lexa ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que je suis à proximité de Costia j’ai envie d’être avec elle alors que je sais qu’il faut que je fasse l’inverse.

On reste quelques secondes face à face sans bouger. Elle finit par se pencher vers moi, collant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne réagis pas.

\- Désolée, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher, tu m’as énormément manqué, dit-elle après s’être éloignée.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je détourne le regard et aperçois Clarke au loin qui me regarde. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que ma voisine m’est vue avec Costia me met un peu en colère sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle finit par se retourner vers ses deux amies, dont je ne connais pas les prénoms.

\- Tu viens ? Le bureau des inscriptions vient d’ouvrir.

Costia me regarde sans comprendre ce qu’il m’arrive.

\- Euh… Oui j’arrive.

On se dirige alors vers l’entrée, j’ai perdu Clarke et ses amies de vue, ce qui ne me dérange pas. Même si j’aurai préféré qu’elle ne voit pas Costia m’embrasser, car je ne sais pas comment qualifier notre relation, si je peux appeler ça comme ça. J’imagine déjà la blonde me poser des questions du genre, « c’est ta copine ? », « tu es avec depuis combien de temps ? »… Je serai incapable de lui donner les réponses qu’elle veut.

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je n’avais pas fait attention au fait que Costia me tiens la main, comme si nous étions un couple. Je la regarde d’un air interrogateur.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non bien au contraire, mais je suis juste surprise, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de tout ça. Toutes ces attentions que font les couples, car on n’est même pas en couple. On n’a même jamais vraiment été un couple.

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans que je le veuille vraiment. J’aurai voulu lui dire que oui ça me dérange, mais j’en étais incapable.

\- Lexa ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à cette voix qui vient de m’interpeller.

\- Salut Clarke et … ?

\- Moi c’est Octavia et voici Raven, c’est vrai que hier soir on ne s’est pas présentées, excuses-nous.

Clarke hoche la tête en guise de bonjour. Génial, maintenant je me retrouve à attendre de pouvoir m’inscrire avec ma charmante voisine, car oui il faut l’avouer elle est très jolie même si elle a le don de m’énerver.

\- Moi c’est Costia, la copine de Lexa.

Copine ? elle se moque de moi là ? Je tourne la tête et fusille ma présumée copine du regard. Pour réponse j’ai droit à un sourire.

\- Vous venez vous inscrire dans quel sport ? demande Raven.

\- Handball et vous ?

\- Pareil, enfin Clarke et moi on accompagne Octavia qui vient s’inscrire.

Je suis soulagée, enfin en partie, car ça veut dire que je risque de croiser ma voisine lors des matchs, ce qui ne m’enchante guère.

Je les laisse discuter pendant que je rentre dans la petite pièce en attendant mon tour.

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Bonjour, je voudrais m’inscrire dans l’équipe de handball de l’université.

La jeune femme qui cherche dans ses papiers et me tend une feuille avec un stylo.

\- Veuillez remplir ce formulaire. Vous avez un certificat médical et votre carte étudiante ?

Je lui donne ce qu’elle me demande et commence à écrire ce qui est demandé sur le document. Je lui donne une fois finit.

\- Voilà, je vous rends votre carte, les entrainements sont le mercredi de 15h à 17, et ça commence la semaine prochaine.

\- Merci, au revoir.

Je quitte la salle en me faufilant tant bien que mal entre les étudiants qui attendent leur tour. Je rejoins Costia et les filles.

\- Vous devriez vous avancer si vous voulez avoir une place.

Costia et Octavia se dirige vers l’entrée, me laissant seule avec Raven et Clarke. Je décide de m’éloigner de tous ce monde et de m’asseoir en bas des escaliers en attendant. Mon portable vire, je regarde qui m’as envoyé un message.

_Lincoln :_

_Tu fais quoi après ton inscription ?_

_Lexa :_

_Rien de particulier, je pense que Costia va vouloir qu’on reste ensemble, tu veux venir ?_

_Lincoln :_

_D’accord, je vous rejoins alors, on se posera dans la fac, y a des espaces verts._

_Lexa :_

_Ça marche, on t’attend devant le bâtiment de la section sport alors !_

Je range mon portable.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu fais du hand ? demande Clarke, après m’avoir rejoint avec Raven.

\- Euh, quatre ans, mais avant je faisais du kickboxing avec mon frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard Costia et Octavia reviennent vers nous en rigolant. Elles ont l’air de très bien s’entendre.

\- Ça te dit qu’on passe l’après-midi ensemble avec les filles ? me demande Costia.

\- Non, faut juste attendre Lincoln il nous rejoint.

Elle se penche et m’embrasse avant de s’asseoir à mes côtés. La discussion principale tourne autour du sport. Je décide de ne pas m’incruster dans la conversation, je n’en ai pas très envie à vrai dire. Je redoute cet après-midi, Costia agit comme si nous étions en couple et ne pas savoir concrètement me stresse un peu.

Lincoln arrive enfin, il dit bonjour aux filles. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire alors que son regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur Octavia. Me retenant de rigoler car j’ai compris qu’elle lui plaisait, je lui fais signe de la tête de me rejoindre.

\- Tu voulais qu’on aille où ?

\- Y a pas mal d’espace vert dans la fac, on a qu’à trouver un endroit qui vous convient.

On se décide de le suivre, il accélère le pas, je comprends alors qu’il meurt d’envie de me poser une question.

\- Vas y pose la ta question, dis-je une fois arrivée à sa hauteur en rigolant.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Il essaye de garder son sérieux, mais il finit par se tourner vers moi en me demandant :

\- C’est qui la grande brune aux yeux marrons ?

\- J’en étais sûre, j’explose de rire. Elle s’appelle Octavia c’est une amie de blondie.

\- Hum, d’accord, et blondie c’est ta voisine si je me souviens bien non ?

Je hoche la tête en tant que réponse.

Après être arrivées à un endroit qui nous convient à toutes, on s’assoit de sorte à former un cercle pour que tout le monde puisse parler avec tout le monde.

L’après-midi passe très vite, le fait qu’il y ait mon frère me détend et me permet de profiter pleinement de tout le monde, même de Clarke, j’apprends à la connaître ainsi que ses meilleures amies. Il commence à se faire tard et on décide de rentrer, je propose à Costia de venir chez moi pour qu’on parle enfin de « nous » ce qu’elle accepta. Octavia et Raven décident de prendre le bus.

Le chemin jusqu’au campus se fait dans un silence absolu. Une tension se fait ressentir, surtout entre Clarke et moi, malgré la bonne après-midi passée, on est toujours un peu en « conflit ».

Une fois dans mon studio, Costia se tourne vers moi avec un sourire.

\- Elle est à fond sur toi.

Je la regarde sans savoir de qui elle parle.

\- Je parle de Clarke, ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas vu la façon qu’elle a de te regarder ?

\- Arrête tes conneries Costia !

\- Bref, tu voulais qu’on parle ?

\- Oui, car ton comportement aujourd’hui était … bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Tu as agi comme si on était en couple, je n’ai pas envie de replonger dans cette histoire entre toi et moi, sans savoir ce qu’on est réellement, j’ai plus envie d’attendre que tu sache ce que tu veux.

\- Je sais ce que je veux, et je te veux toi, maintenant c’est à toi de décider.

Je la regarde surprise par sa réponse, car je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ça. Je n’avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je voulais moi, persuader qu’elle ne savait pas elle-même. Pour une fois elle a pris les devants sur notre relation, et c’était à moi de décider. Je reste plantée la devant elle sans trop savoir quoi dire pendant quelques secondes.

Et puis merde, on ne vit qu’une fois après tout. Je m’approche d’elle et l’embrasse.

 


	6. Chapitre 6

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

 

 

POV Clarke :

Je n’ai pas bien dormi, pourquoi ? aucune idée, j’ai rêvé de Lexa. C’était assez bizarre, on été dans un monde post-apocalyptique, enfin je crois. Je venais d’arriver sur la terre avec d’autres jeunes de mon âge, car après une guerre nucléaire on avait été envoyés vivre dans l’espace. C’est comme si le fait de nous envoyer sur terre était une sorte de test pour voir si la planète était vivable. Et j’ai fini par rencontrer Lexa, qui avait des peintures de guerre sur son visage, elle était la commandante de ceux qui vivaient déjà sur la terre avant notre arrivée. Comme je le disais, c’est très bizarre comme rêve. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais c’est les grandes lignes. Mais ce dont je me rappelle le plus, c’est la beauté de la nature. Tout était parfait, pas de voiture, pas d’usine nucléaire qui pollue. Ce qui rendait la forêt parfaite, encore plus belle que je ne la vois dans la vie de tous les jours.

Je suis réveillée depuis six heure du matin, on est jeudi et les cours n’ont pas encore commencé. Mais je n’ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Le fait de rêver de Lexa m’a… comment dire ? perturbée, oui c’est ça perturbée. Passer l’après-midi de hier avec Lexa, Costia, Octavia, Raven et Lincoln était super. En plus Octavia a enfin rencontrer le beau gosse qu’elle a dévorer des yeux toute l’après-midi. C’était assez marrant à voir d’ailleurs, et j’ai comme l’impression que c’est réciproque, enfin je l’espère, ils formeraient un couple très mignon.

Mais ce qui m’a le plus choquée, enfin je ne sais pas si choquée est le mot adapté à la situation. Avoir vu Lexa et Costia m’a un peu mis en colère sur le coup, pas que j’ai quelque chose contre ça, mais d’après ce qu’Anya m’a eu dit, Lexa ne s’ouvre qu’à sa famille, et là, les avoirs vu ensemble, j’ai eu du mal, car je vais avoir beaucoup plus de difficulté à rentrer dans sa « bulle ». Je veux vraiment apprendre à la connaître. Mais hier dès qu’Octavia et Raven sont parties, la tension entre Lexa et moi a refait surface, comme si elle avait fait un effort toute l’après-midi pour que ça se passe bien, ce qui ne m’étonnerai pas en y repensant. Il faut absolument que je trouve un plan d’attaque. Car non seulement elle est magnifique, et très énervante, mais je suis sûre que je peux franchir les barrières qu’elle s’est créée. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est devenue aussi froide envers les autres, pourquoi elle préfère être seule, de quoi elle a peur. Je veux qu’elle se dise qu’elle peut faire confiance, qu’elle peut s’ouvrir aux autres, et qu’elle arrête d’avoir peur. Que rien ne pourra l’atteindre.

Je compte me battre pour arriver à lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne doit pas se cacher pour réussir à vivre, mais qu’au contraire il faut s’ouvrir pour profiter pleinement de ce que nous offre la vie. Que la peur nous empêche d’être heureux. Je veux qu’elle affronte tout ça, et je compte bien être celle qui arrive à le lui faire comprendre. Non seulement je me lance un défi très compliqué, mais je ne baisserai pas les bras et je me battrai pour elle, même si je dois me retrouver face à un mur à plusieurs reprises. Et cette fille Costia, je n’ai pas l’impression qu’elle soit la bonne personne pour elle, je pense qu’au contraire elle tire Lexa vers le bas, peut être inconsciemment mais elle le fait. Mais j’ai vu que Lexa est très attachée à elle, ce qui va rendre la tâche plus difficile. Et puis la façon dont Costia m’a regardé toute l’après-midi me dit qu’elle ne m’apprécie pas beaucoup. Bon je dois avouer que j’ai dévorer Lexa des yeux devant « sa copine », ce qui n’est pas forcément respectueux.

Enfin bref, que le jeu commence.

Je décide d’envoyer un message à Octavia pour avoir son aide.

_Clarke :_

_O, j’ai besoin de toi, on pourrai se retrouver quelque part ?_

_Octavia :_

_Hey, euh… bien sûr, mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? tu me fais peur Clarke là !_

_Clarke :_

_Ne t’en fais pas, y aucun souci, j’ai juste besoin de toi car il faut que j’arrive à atteindre Lexa, elle m’intrigue énormément si je puis dire ^^_

_Octavia :_

_Enfin tu l’admets, tu l’as dévoré des yeux toute l’après-midi hier, bon écoute, laisse-moi me réveiller, car il n’est que 9h, et on va se boire un café quelques part, mais je suis surprise que tu t’es attachée à elle aussi vite, elle doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial Lexa :p_

_Clarke :_

_Je ne saurai pas l’expliquer, mais oui il y a quelque chose, bref, on en discute tout à l’heure, tiens-moi au courant de quand tu es prête je passerai te chercher._

Je range mon portable et décide d’aller prendre une douche pour me détendre et me remettre les idées en place. O à raison, Lexa à quelque chose de spécial, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c’est. Mais une chose est sûre, je risque de la croiser très souvent, pas parce que c’est ma voisine, mais aussi parce que Raven et moi on avait déjà décidé qu’on irai voir les matchs de Octavia. Trois jours que je la connais et cette fille me fait déjà tourné en bourrique.

Octavia m’attends déjà devant son immeuble.

\- Bon on va où boire un café ? demande-t-elle à peine assise côté passager.

\- C’est toi qui décide O, je te fais confiance.

Après une bonne dizaine de minute de proposition, on se met en route pour le centre commercial le plus proche.

\- Bon alors tu comptes m’expliquer pourquoi tu veux absolument atteindre ta belle brune ?

\- Ce n’est pas ma « belle brune », je réponds en l’imitant sur les deux derniers mots.

\- A d’autre celle-là, bref explique moi.

Je me lance donc dans l’explication de ma réflexion que j’ai eu plutôt dans la matinée. Octavia reste très attentive, sans m’interrompre, ce qui est exceptionnel. Mais je suis assez contente qu’elle me laisse la parole.

\- Je savais qu’elle te plaisait. Dit-elle après être sortie de la voiture une fois garé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Clarke, je ne t’ai jamais vu autant déterminée à approcher une personne, même avec Wells tu n’étais pas comme ça.

Quand elle prononce ce nom, par reflexe je me suis arrêtée. Je n’avais pas repensé à Wells depuis un long moment. Mais je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir.

Elle se retourne face à moi après s’être aperçu que je m’étais arrêtée devant l’entrée du centre commercial.

\- Clarke, ce que je veux dire, c’est que, en quelques jours, cette fille ta complètement retournée. Tu n’as pas l’habitude de te retrouver face à un mur, et quand c’est le cas, ça ne dure que dix minutes, mais là c’est différent. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Tu ne t’es jamais autant investie pour apprendre à connaître quelqu’un. Tu n’aimes pas le fait d’être rejetée, si toute fois c’est le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas si Lexa me rejette, j’ai juste l’impression qu’elle a peur.

Je me remets en direction du centre, et passe la porte suivie par Octavia. Je continue alors mon explication.

\- Anya m’as dit qu’il fallait que je laisse du temps à Lexa. Elle n’aime pas être entourée. Et je veux savoir pourquoi, je veux savoir ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi avec moi. L’histoire du meuble n’est pas la mer à boire que je sache, je me suis excusée, mais elle m’a bloquée. Je sais qu’il y a plus au-delà du masque qu’elle montre. Je veux me prouver que ce n’est pas une connasse, mais qu’au contraire c’est une personne en or, et lui montrer qu’elle n’a pas à avoir peur.

\- Tu ne peux pas l’obliger à s’ouvrir à toi, tu ne peux pas lui faire baisser toutes ses barrières juste pour te prouver que tu as raison Clarke. Réfléchi aux conséquences que ça pourrai avoir sur elle.

Je sais qu’Octavia à raison. Je ne veux en aucun cas faire du mal à Lexa.

On finit par s’asseoir dans un café, Octavia commande un café noisette, et moi un cappuccino.

\- Je ne cherche pas à lui faire du mal O…

\- Moi je le sais Clarke, mais elle, elle ne le sait pas. Penses-y à ça. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux faire ça, tu es passé par là après la mort de Wells. Tu t’es renfermée sur toi-même et tu as mis du temps à t’en remettre, et à refaire confiance. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu’il lui ai arrivé. Je te demande juste de faire attention à comment tu t’y prends. D’accord ? je n’ai pas envie que tu souffres parce que tu es têtue et que tu t’es mis dans la tête un défi à la con. Je te rappelle en plus que je vais faire partie de la même équipe que Lexa, ce qui veut dire que vous allez être amener à vous voir assez souvent. Donc ça serait cool qu’il n’y ai pas de problème, où qu’elle vienne aussi à en souffrir. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? car je me suis un peu perdue là.

Octavia me regarde avec un sourire.

Ce qu’elle peut m’énervée à toujours avoir raison cette fille. Ce n’est pas possible.

Le serveur arrive avec notre commande, et nous laisse la note. Je regarde Octavia et lui fait un sourire timide, pour lui montrer que je sais qu’elle a raison. Pour toute réponse elle me tire la langue.

\- Très mature O.

J’essaie de garder mon sérieux mais je finis par exploser de rire.

\- Bon passons à autre chose, réfléchis juste à ce que je t’ai dit et on en reparlera.

\- Bien Chef.

Elle rigole à son tour. Deux heures étaient passés, on avait décidé de faire un petit tour dans le centre commercial. Ce qui a fait chauffer notre compte en banque. Je la ramène une fois nos achats finis, j’ai dû l’aider à monter les différents sacs de vêtements, accessoires… chez elle.

J’arrive enfin chez moi, heureusement je n’avais pas acheté autant de trucs qu’Octavia. Juste de quoi dessiné. Cette matinée m’a fatigué, ce qui n’est pas trop compliqué vu la nuit agitée que j’ai eue. Après avoir tout rangés, je m’affale sur le lit et allume la télé. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

 


	7. Chapitre 7

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

 

 

POV Lexa :

Les cours ont enfin commencé, j’ai pu m’inscrire dans ceux que je voulais. Car vu que les inscriptions se font par internet, c’est au plus rapide. Et je dois avouer que j’ai eu de la chance. Mais aujourd’hui, on est mercredi et j’ai mon premier entraînement dans deux heures.

Je n’ai pas vu Clarke depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui me convient très bien, en même temps l’université est très grande donc la croiser est assez compliquée. Mais je suis pratiquement sûre que je la verrai tout à l’heure vu qu’Octavia est dans la même équipe que moi.

\- Lexa ?

Je me retourne vers Costia qui tiens un plateau avec le repas dessus. Je suis encore sous la couette étant donné que je n’ai pas réussi à me lever pour aller en cours ce matin.

\- Pour te faire pardonner du fait que je ne suis pas allée en cours ce matin car tu ne voulais pas me laisser partir, tu m’apporte le repas au lit ?

\- Me faire pardonner ? jamais de la vie, après tout si tu avais vraiment voulu…

\- Oui bon ça va j’ai compris, vient là, j’ai trop faim.

Elle s’approche de moi et m’embrasse avant de poser le plateau sur mes genoux.

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

\- Rien de particulier.

Je n’aime pas cette question, c’est comme si elle voulait tout savoir alors que j’aime bien avoir une part de mystère. Et puis après tout je n’ai pas besoin de tout lui dire.

Je ne me vois pas lui dire que j’angoisse à l’idée du premier entraînement qui déterminera si oui ou non on a un niveau qui décidera de l’appartenance à l’équipe de l’université ou pas.

 

L’heure est venue de partir en direction du gymnase qui se trouve à cinq minutes de la fac. Le trajet se fait en silence, une vieille habitude qui nous permet de nous concentrer. Devant le gymnase se trouve une vingtaine de filles, je vois directement un groupe qui discute, elles doivent se connaître.

Costia et moi on s’arrête devant la porte. Clarke, Raven et Octavia se trouve à quelques mètres de nous, mais je n’y fais pas attention.

\- Bonjour à toutes, je suis votre coach, je m’appelle Leslie. Allez-vous changer et ensuite on pourra commencer.

Dans les vestiaires, c’est le calme absolu. Costia me lance quelques regards accompagnés de petit sourire comme si elle voulait me rassurer mais elle cherche plutôt à se rassurer elle-même, ce qui est assez marrant.

Une fois toutes changées, on se retrouve sur le terrain face à notre coach, qui nous explique que ça va être un entraînement normal. Elle va évaluer notre niveau.

\- Vous êtes 27, sachant que j’en connais 13 d’entre vous qui joue ici depuis l’année dernière où encore depuis deux ans, je connais donc leur niveau ce qui veut dire qu’elles font partie de l’équipe. Pour les nouvelles dont je juge qu’elles n’ont pas le niveau pour faire partie de l’équipe de compétition seront envoyées dans l’autre cours qui regroupe tous les niveaux. Faites donc de votre mieux. Une dernière chose avant de commencer. Y-a-t-il une ou plusieurs gardiennes pour celles que je ne connais pas ?

Deux mains se lèvent, dont celle de Costia. Leslie note les noms et nous fait signe de commencer l’échauffement par des tours de terrain.

Pendant vingt minutes nous avons fait un peu de physique, puis nous avons continué par un échauffement gardien.

\- Ça va ?

Je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur qui n’est autre qu’Octavia. Je reste un peu perplexe avant de répondre par un signe de tête affirmatif. L’entraînement se passe très bien pour ma part, mais pour quelques filles ce n’est pas tellement ça. Certaines ne savent même pas rattraper un ballon ou faire une passe ce qui est désolant, et qui a le don de m’énerver.

Il reste environ une trentaine de minutes avant la fin, je décide de sortir pour prendre l’air et remplir ma bouteille d’eau. Je peux sentir que quelque chose ne va pas. Une fois de retour dans le gymnase, je vois toutes les filles qui forment un cercle. Je me précipite vers elles. Je peux voir Costia qui est au milieu avec Leslie à ses côtés.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Mon genou m’a lâché pendant un arrêt.

Je remarque alors que Costia à les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur.

\- C’est le genou …

\- Oui c’est toujours le même qui prend …

Elle ne finit pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’elle pousse un cri de douleur.

\- Tu peux le bouger ou pas du tout ? demande Leslie.

Après avoir obtenu une réponse négative, notre coach décide d’appeler les pompiers. Clarke fait son apparition en disant qu’elle s’en occupe. Dix minutes après, ils font leurs apparitions, et s’occupe de Costia. Cette dernière me fait comprendre qu’elle ne veut pas que je m’inquiète et qu’elle m’appellera plus tard. Je n’ai pas très envie de la laisser seule mais je n’ai pas le choix vu que les pompiers ne veulent pas que je monte avec eux.

\- Je peux t’amener si tu veux.

Je fais face à Clarke.

\- J’ai une voiture, ça t’évitera de prendre les transports en commun.

J’accepte sans même réfléchir. Je pars en direction des vestiaires pour me changer et prendre mes affaires. Je la rejoins sur le parking ou elle m’attend. On se met en direction de l’hôpital.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, ça va aller.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre hein ?

\- Et je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi. J’essaye simplement de te rassurer, alors pas besoin de t’énerver contre moi je n’y suis pour rien ok ?

Je ne réponds pas, car je me suis peut-être un peu emporter. Mais je ne sais pas comment, elle a réussi à me calmer, du moins un peu. Après tout je ne peux rien faire de plus à part attendre. On arrive enfin sur le parking de l’hôpital. Je la remercie de m’avoir emmené et lui dis qu’elle peut s’en aller si elle veut, ce qu’elle refuse. C’est alors qu’on se dirige vers l’accueil pour demander où se trouve Costia. La femme nous demande d’attendre dans la salle d’attente et qu’on nous appellera quand on pourra aller la voir.

Après dix minutes dans un silence pesant, Clarke se décide à faire la conversation.

\- Écoute, être sur les nerfs ne t’avancera à rien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Faire quoi ?

Je plonge me regard dans ses yeux bleu magnifique. Ce qui a le don de me perturber, mais je me ressaisi.

\- Je te fais vivre un enfer à chaque fois qu’on se voit, et tu restes quand même gentille, et là tu m’emmène à l’hôpital. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas vivre un enfer, tu es juste très emmerdante, tu arrives à m’énerver comme personne ne le fais, mais je sais que tu ne fais pas ça par plaisir.

Je la regarde sans trop comprendre où elle veut en venir. Elle continue :

\- C’est ta façon d’être, ta façon de te protéger, et je comprends tout à fait. Je veux juste te montrer que tu n’as pas besoin de m’envoyer balader à chaque fois que je suis à tes côtés pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et puis, tu serai venu comment ici ?

Elle me sourit avant de me donner un petit coup d’épaule en signe d’affection. Je lui rends son sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille. Mais l’avoir à ce moment même à mes côtés me rassure. Je ne pense pas que j’aurais réussi à me calmer si j’étais venue toute seule.

Costia fait son apparition après une heure d’attente. Je me lève d’un coup et me dirige vers elle.

\- Alors ?

\- Ligaments croisés.

Elle me répond avec ses deux mots en gardant le visage fermé. Je sais alors, qu’elle n’est pas prête de reprendre le sport, et qu’il n’y a rien que je peux dire pour la réconforter.

\- Tu veux qu’on aille chez moi ?

\- Je préfère rentrer chez moi, on se verra plus tard.

\- Je te ramène, j’ai la voiture, tu habites où ? demande Clarke.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, j’ai envie de rester seule.

\- Tu es sûre ? ça ne me dérange pas et ça t’évitera de prendre les transports en commun toutes seule.

Costia ne répond pas et se dirige vers la sortie me laissant seule avec Clarke dans la salle d’attente. La blonde me lance un regard d’incompréhension.

\- Attends-moi là, je vais lui parler.

Je rattrape Costia assez vite. Je me place devant elle pour l’empêcher de passer.

\- Ne me rejette pas comme tu as l’habitude de le faire dès que la situation t’échappe.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Lexa ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Elle me laisse là, devant l’entrée de l’hôpital, seule, sans que je ne sache quoi faire pour l’aider. Mais je comprends que ne peux rien faire qui l’aidera. Alors je la laisse partir.

\- Lexa ? ça va ?

\- …

\- Lexa !

Clarke pose sa main sur mon épaule ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je m’aperçois que je suis en train de pleurer. Me voilà devant face à ma voisine en train de pleurer, chose que je ne supporte pas. C’est d’être surprise en train de verser des larmes, car pour moi c’est me retrouver faible face à quelqu’un.

\- Désolée...

C’est le seul mot que j’arrive à articuler.

Clarke me prend le bras pour me diriger vers la voiture. Elle ne parle, ce qui me va très bien, car je n’ai pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle démarre la voiture, dix minutes après on se retrouve sur le parking du campus. Le trajet s’est fait en silence. Je sors de la voiture et commence à partir en direction de notre bâtiment après avoir récupérer mes affaires.

\- Lexa attend, Clarke s’était mise face à moi, comme je l’avais fait avec Costia à l’hôpital pour l’empêcher de passer.

Je baisse les yeux de façon à scruter mes chaussures. Mais Clarke prend mon visage entre ses mains de façon à ce que mon regard croise le sien.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, je pense qu’elle a juste besoin d’accepter ce qui vient de lui arriver.

\- Elle fait ça à chaque fois, elle me rejette comme une merde dès que la situation lui échappe…

Je me remets à pleurer sans trop comprendre pourquoi je prends autant à cœur ce qui est arrivée cet après-midi. Clarke me prend alors dans ses bras. Je la repousse aussi tôt. Son regard semble désolé. Mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur et me remets en direction du bâtiment pour rentrer chez moi.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n’as qu’à me le faire savoir, tu sais où me trouver.

Je referme la porte de mon studio et me met dos à celle-ci, me laissant alors tomber au sol.

 


	8. Chapitre 8

On est samedi et je n’ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Costia. Je ne l’ai pas vu en cours, du moins ceux qu’on a en commun. C’est marrant à quel point tu penses que tout va pour le mieux, et puis il y a une connerie qui fait que tout part en vrille. Mais bon ce n’est que le déroulement de la vie après tout.

Mais ce qui est bien, c’est que j’ai réussi à éviter Clarke. Je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu’il m’est arrivée mercredi face à elle, jamais je n’ai pleuré devant quelqu’un. Je me le suis toujours interdit depuis la mort de mes parents. Et ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que je vais changer, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il faut que j’arrête d’être constamment incapable de me contrôler quand il s’agit de Costia.

Toc toc toc…

Je regarde l’heure et lis 9h45, mais qui ça peut bien être ? je me retrouve face à ma voisine en ouvrant la porte.

  * Hey, désolée je débarque un peu à l’improviste, mais j’étais inquiète, et j’ai vu ta fenêtre ouverte, du coup bah me voilà… avec des croissants et du café.

  * Clarke, tu es sérieuse de débarquer chez moi avec des croissants et du café, parce que tu t’inquiétais ?

  * Euh, oui…

  * Alors que je vais bien ?

  * Ça c’est ce que tu dis, mais qui me dis que tu me dis la vérité ? et puis mercredi c’était pas trop ça hein ?




Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, elle n’a pas tort, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour toujours débarqué à des heures pas possibles chez moi.

  * Tu te rends compte quand même que tu arrives toujours chez moi à des heures…

  * Oui bon tu vas me faire la morale parce que je viens te voir à 10 heures du matin. Va falloir que tu choisisses, ou c’est le matin ou c’est en pleine nuit, tu sais genre une ou deux heures du matin, tu préfères quoi ?




Elle m’énerve c’est un truc de fou, elle a toujours réponse à tout cette blonde. Je me décide à la laisser entrer, après tout je préfère le matin que dans la nuit.

  * J’espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit-elle en me regardant d’un air amusé.

  * Tu sais que tu es très énervante quand tu t’y mets blondie ?

  * Il n’y a pas un proverbe qui dit : qui aime bien châtie bien ?




Elle se met à rire, et je fais de même. Après tout, rien ne m’empêche d’essayer de mieux la connaître et pourquoi pas être amie.

  * Bon alors dis-moi Lexa…

  * Pourquoi tu accentue autant mon prénom ?

  * Laisse tombé, ce n’est pas important ça. Pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?

  * Qui a dit que je te détestais ?

  * Tu vas vraiment me faire la fille qui genre ne me déteste pas ?




Je la regarde en essayant de garder un air sérieux, ce qui est très compliquer quand je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux bleus magnifiques. Pour me faire craquer elle me fait un énorme sourire qui me fait fondre, et je finis par sourire sans m’en rendre compte.

  * Je savais que tu craquerais, personne ne peut me résister.

  * Ça va les chevilles ?

  * Hum …




Elle enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, pour finir par me dire :

  * Oui elles vont très bien, regarde…




Elle lève ses pieds à la hauteur de mes yeux. Je lui pousse ses pieds au sol mais elle résiste. Elle me lance un regard de défi. Elle, elle y a cru, me lancer un défi et croire qu’elle va gagner, je ne perds jamais un défi.

  * Je tiens juste à te préciser que je ne perds jamais un défi, tu es consciente de ce que tu risques ?

  * Qui a dit que j’allais perdre ?




Elle résiste toujours à la pression que j’exerce sur ses pieds. Je force un peu plus quand elle ne s’y attend pas, je garde mes yeux dans le bleu des siens.

  * Et ce n’est pas juste tu as triché.

  * Je ne triche jamais blondie, lui dis-je en rigolant.

  * Ouais bah je ne t’autorise pas à me regarder comme ça, c’est très perturbant.

  * Mais je ne fais rien, tu invente une excuse c’est tout.




J’approfondie mon regard dans le sien.

  * Rah, tu m’énerve j’abandonne.

  * Donc j’avais raison, j’ai gagné.




Je me lève d’un coup en regardant Clarke d’un air fier de mon coup, pour prendre mon café qui était sur le bureau. En me retournant je reçois un morceau de croissant en plein dans le visage.

Elle n’est pas sérieuse ? je lève les yeux vers ma voisine.

  * Ne me dis pas que c’est la seule idée qui t’es venu pour te venger ?

  * …

  * Clarke, ça fait gamin de lancer de la nourriture sur les gens, tu le sais ça j’espère ?

  * Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler !




Elle prend une posture détendue, enfin elle essaye de paraitre crédible. Mais elle finit par éclater de rire à ne plus pouvoir s’arrêter. Ce son me fait sourire, il y a bien longtemps que je n’avais pas vu rire quelqu’un comme ça. Ce sentiment qui m’envahit, est plaisant, une sensation que tout va bien en ce moment. Comme si rien ne pouvait venir stopper cet instant qui semble au ralenti ce qui me comble de bonheur. Cet image que l’on a devant les yeux, cette joie dans le regard de la personne en face de nous, qui nous donne la force d’abandonné tout ce qui est nocif au bien être de soi, pour profiter pleinement de ce moment unique.

Mais tout n’est pas éternel. J’entends qu’on toque à ma porte. Clarke est toujours en train de rigoler, elle est rouge comme une tomate à force. J’ouvre la porte pour faire face à Octavia.

  * J’ai entendu le rire de Clarke j’ai su comme ça qu’elle était chez toi.




Je m’écarte et la laisse rentrer sans dire un mot. J’étais encore subjuguée par le rire de Clarke. Je referme la porte pour faire face à Octavia qui me regard avec un air interrogateur avant de me montrer Clarke qui n’avait pas fait attention au fait que sa meilleure amie était présente.

  * Je n’ai rien fait, lui répondais-je en levant les mains en signe d’apaisement.

  * Ne t’en fais je ne t’en veux pas, bien au contraire je n’ai pas vu Clarke comme ça depuis plusieurs années. Donc au contraire, c’est très bien.




Octavia me sourit et s’approche de Clarke. Mais je ne comprends pas trop quoi penser de ce qu’elle vient de me dire. Je n’ai rien fait pour qu’elle soit comme ça.

  * Désolée O, …. Mais …. Att….

  * Clarke calme toi avant d’essayer de parler sinon on ne va jamais y arriver.



Octavia rigolais autant que la blonde.

  * Bon j’abandonne, démerde toi princesse. Octavia se retourne face à moi en rigolant encore. Sinon tu vas bien ?

  * Oui merci et toi ? tu veux boire quelque chose ?

  * Oh oui je veux bien un café s’il te plaît. Tu penses qu’on va être prise dans l’équipe ?

  * Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui, tu as un très bon niveau tout comme moi donc je pense qu’il n’y aura pas de problème.

  * Tu as raison, et comment va Costia ?




Je me crispe en entendant la question de la brune.

  * Tiens voilà ton café, et pour te répondre je n’ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis l’entrainement.




Clarke avait enfin réussi à revenir parmi nous.

  * Désolée les filles, mais j’arrivais plus à m’arrêter.

  * On a vu ça oui, mais dis-moi, c’est quoi qui t’a mis dans cet état ?




Clarke me jette un regard de chien perdu.

  * Ne me regarde pas comme ça blondie, tu te débrouille après tout tu t’es mis dans cet état toute seule.

  * Lexa tu m’énerve !!




Je lui tire la langue pour réponse ce qui fait rire Octavia.

  * J’ai lancé un morceau de croissant sur le visage de Lexa car elle m’a fait perdre un défi, tout simplement.




Octavia nous regard à Clarke et moi à tours de rôles d’un air d’incompréhension totale.

  * Attend, que je récapitule là. Tu rigolais à ne plus pouvoir t’arrêter car tu lui a lancé du croissant dessus ?




Clarke hocha la tête en signe d’approbation.

  * C’est une blague dis-moi ? me demande la brune.




Je hoche à mon tour la tête de droite à gauche, en étant blasée après avoir pensé au résumé de ma voisine. Il est vrai que vu comme ça, c’est une réaction complètement démesurée, alors que sur le moment ça paraissait tellement normal. Je me sens tout d’un coup honteuse.

  * Wow, il va falloir que tu m’explique comment tu as fait Lexa, car je ne l’ai pas vu comme depuis Wells…

  * Ok on a compris O, s’empresse de dire Clarke.




Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais la brune semble avoir abordé un sujet très sensible pour que ma voisine réagisse comme ça.

  * Désolée Clarke c’est sortie comme ça.

  * T’excuse pas, fais juste attention.




Leurs regards se croisèrent.

  * Ok, c’est très bizarre comme situation.

  * Ça va Lexa, reprend ton air de supériorité parce qu’O est là !

  * Bref, moi j’ai une question pour toi belle brune.

  * O…

  * Bah quoi, je vais pas mentir, Lexa est vraiment sexy !




Clarke lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui fait rire sa meilleure amie.

  * Tu le connais comment à Lincoln ?




Je tourne la tête pour faire face à mon interlocutrice. Je sais qu’elle plait à Lincoln, et ça semble réciproque.

  * Pourquoi ? il te plait ?




Octavia commence à rougir ce qui me donne ma réponse.

  * Euh …

  * C’est mon demi-frère.

  * Ton … demi-frère ? elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

  * Oui sa famille m’a adopté après la mort de mes parents.

  * Désolée pour tes parents…

  * Donc il te plait ? m’empressais-je de demander, je ne veux pas qu’elle me prenne en pitié ou autre.

  * Oui, répond-elle en baissant les yeux.

  * Ce n’est pas parce que c’est mon frère que je vais t’empêcher d’aller vers lui, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, sauf si tu viens à lui faire du mal, là ça sera différent.




Je lui lance un regard menaçant, pour lui montrer que je ne rigole pas.

  * Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, puis faudrait d’abord que je lui plaise.




Je lève les yeux au ciel. C’est une cruche, elle est super belle, gentille et ne semble pas prise de tête, et elle pense qu’elle ne lui plait pas ? pff.

  * Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, mais faut que tu aille lui parler pour faire connaissance etc…

  * Je ne l’ai vu qu’une fois…

  * Et bien je te propose une chose. Mercredi il vient me voir à l’entrainement, donc après le hand on s’organise quelque chose avec Clarke, Raven, Linc, toi et moi, ça te va ?

  * Ça me va, dit-elle après une minute de réflexion tout en souriant.




Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence, Clarke proposa de faire un jeu de cartes. Ce qu’on accepta avec la brune.

  * Vous connaissez le Tamalou ?

  * Non, répond les deux filles en même temps.

  * Bon c’est avant tout, un jeu de mémoire, stratégie et de réflexe aussi. Le but du jeu est d’avoir le moins de point en fonction des cartes qu’on aura à la fin, d’accord ?




Elles hochent la tête. Je continue donc mon explication.

  * Chaque joueur dispose de quatre cartes, deux devant soi et deux autres au-dessus face cachée. On a le droit prendre connaissance uniquement des deux cartes qui se trouvent devant nous avant que la partie commence.

  * Si j’ai bien compris on doit mémoriser les deux premières cartes, et les deux autres ?

  * Laisse-moi finir blondie. A tour de rôle on va piocher une carte, pour sois la déposé dans la défausse, c’est-à-dire le tas de carte qui se trouve à côté de la pioche face visible, en utilisant ou pas son pouvoir. Je vous dirais le pouvoir des cartes après. Ou vous pouvez la déposer dans votre jeu face cachée à la place de n’importe qu’elle autre de ses quatre cartes et défausse ensuite la carte remplacée. Le joueur suivant peut donc prendre la carte qu’il y a dans la défausse ou peut piocher une nouvelle carte. Pour mettre fin à une manche, au fur et à mesure des tours, les joueurs doivent abaisser la valeur des cartes en les remplaçant par les cartes piochées… on ajoute donc la valeur des quatre cartes, le joueur qui a un résultat inférieur ou égal à cinq points doit dire « Tamalou », et à ce moment-là un dernier tour s’engage entre les joueurs excluant l’annonceur. La manche se termine quand le dernier joueur à fini le tour. Vous me suivez jusque-là ?




Clarke et Octavia se regarde avant de tourner leurs têtes vers moi avec une incompréhension totale.

  * Je pense qu’on peut s’en sortir, mais ça va être compliqué. Sinon tu as parlé de pouvoir pour les cartes ?

  * Oui certaines cartes ont des pouvoirs. Il y a le 7 et le 8 qui permettent de regarder une de nos cartes. Le 9 et le 10 nous donne la possibilité de regarder une des cartes d’un autre joueur. Les Valets et les Dames nous permet d’échanger à l’aveugle une de nos cartes avec celle d’un adversaire. Et pour finir, les Rois noirs nous donne la possibilité de regarder la carte d’un autre joueur et de pouvoir l’échanger avec l’une de nos cartes si c’est intéressant. Je n’ai pas fini, dis-je avant que Clarke ne me coupe la parole. Je finis, par la valeur des cartes, les cartes de 1 à 10 valent donc de 1 à 10, les Valets et les Dames sont égal à 10 points, les Rois noirs, 15 points et les Rois rouges, eux, valent 0 point.

  * Ok je crois que j’ai compris, dis Octavia en regardant Clarke.

  * Moi pas tellement, mais on va apprendre sur le tas, il faudra que tu nous redises la valeur et le pouvoir des cartes pour les premières parties je pense.

  * Je me doute, rétorquais-je d’un air déconcerté.




On commence une partie, et bien évidemment j’ai eu droit à une question à chaque carte que les filles piochaient. Mais je dois avouer que c’était assez marrant de les voir faire. J’en profite pour envoyer un message à Lincoln.

_Lexa :_

_Euh, je sais que ce n’était pas prévu, mais mercredi tu viens me voir à l’entrainement et on finit par une soirée :p_

_Lincoln :_

_T’es pas sérieuse Lex ? je peux pas mercredi j’ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.._

_Lexa :_

_Ok tu es sûr ?_

_Si je te dis, qu’il y aura Octavia ?_

_Lincoln :_

_A quel heure mercredi ?_

_Lexa :_

_15h30 !_

Je repose mon portable en ayant un sourire ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Clarke.

  * Costia ?

  * Non mon frère…




Je remarque à mon tour le sourire qu’essaye de cacher Octavia, ce qui prolongea mon sourire.

 


	9. Chapitre 9

_ POV Lexa : _

Je suis debout depuis sept heures, comme à mon habitude. On est mercredi, ça veut donc dire que cet après-midi j’ai entrainement, et que … oh mon dieu j’avais oublié, la soirée ! Je la sens mal d’ailleurs. Mais bon c’est surtout pour Lincoln donc il faut que je fasse un effort. Pas que je n’apprécie pas les amies de Clarke ou Clarke elle-même. Mais c’est très bizarre.

Je viens de rentrer d’une petite séance de footing dans la forêt. Après la douche j’appelle Lincoln.

  * Allô ?

  * Hey Linc, dis-moi c’est toujours bon pour cet aprèm ?

  * Bien sûr, après tout tu m’as bien vendu le truc, dit-il en rigolant.

  * …

  * Mais d’ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu organise ça ? et il y aura qui à part Octavia ?

  * Hum, Clarke et Raven.

  * Clarke ? ta voisine blonde aux yeux bleus ?

  * C’est ça !

  * Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la supporter.

  * C’est toujours le cas, mais sinon j’essaye de faire des efforts. Clarke à un truc qui fait qu’elle m’énerve mais en même temps que je l’apprécie. Mais ne va pas te faire des films ok ?

  * Je n’ai rien dit strisis _(petite sœur)_  ! Mais j’ai remarqué qu’il y avait un petit quelque chose entre vous…

  * Comment ça ?

  * Tu sais je te connais Lexa, tu dis qu’elle t’énerve, mais tu aimes ça ! Clarke à une partie d’elle qui pique ta curiosité au plus haut point. Elle est ouverte mais aussi très mystérieuse.

  * Et alors, en quoi il y a un truc entre nous ?

  * C’est ce qui fait votre relation est d’un extrême à l’autre. Un jour tout va pour le mieux, et le lendemain c’est la guerre.

  * Hum hum, bref, ce n’est pas que, mais j’ai un cours dans moins de dix minutes Linc, et j’y suis pas allée la semaine dernière car y avait Costia. Donc j’aimerai y assister aujourd’hui.

  * Ça va, à tout à l’heure, 15 heures chez toi ?

  * Ça marche.




Et voilà je vais être en retard en cours, bon ce n’est pas un cours très important, mais bon quand même. Enfin, si en soit ce cours est important, c’est un cours de langue, plus exactement le Trigedasleng. Ce n’est pas une langue très connue, mais c’est la langue maternelle de ma famille et celle de Lincoln. Je le parle couramment, je n’ai donc aucun problème avec ce cours-là, c’est surtout pour ça aussi que je me suis permise de ne pas y aller mercredi dernier. Mais aujourd’hui il faut que j’y aille.

Il est 10 heures, et mon cours commence dans quinze minutes, finalement je ne suis pas en retard. J’arrive à la hauteur de l’entrée de la fac, qui se trouve juste en face de mon campus, je n’ai qu’à traverser la rue et je suis à la fac. Ça c’est cool, je n’ai pas d’argent à mettre dans les transports en commun.

  * Hé Lexa !




Je me retourne pour voir Clarke qui traverse la route en courant. Elle arrive à mon niveau un peu essoufflé. Je m’arrête le temps qu’elle atteigne mon niveau.

  * Ça va ?

  * Oui et toi ?




Je repars en direction du bâtiment ou j’ai cours, suivit par Clarke.

  * Tu as quoi comme cours ? me demande Clarke.

  * Trigedasleng…

  * Sérieux ? moi aussi j’ai pris cette langue-là, en quelle salle ? car je sais qu’il y avait pas mal de cours proposé à cette heure-ci.




Avec la chance que j’ai, on va se retrouver dans le même cours.

  * F206…

  * On est dans le même cours, c’est génial, d’ailleurs tu n’étais pas là la semaine dernière, tu veux que je te passe le cours ?




Et voilà, j’avais raison, on est dans le même cours. Je me demande si c’est une bonne chose.

  * Lexa ?




Je tourne la tête en direction de Clarke qui s’était arrêtée de marcher.

  * Blondie ?




Elle me fusille du regard, ce qui me fait rire.

  * Rah et puis merde, tu me fais chier.




Elle reprend sa route vers la salle et me donne un coup d’épaule en passant à côté de moi. Je la regarde surprise par sa réaction. Je finis par la suivre en silence, j’accélère le pas pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Toujours en silence on monte les deux étages qui mène à la salle de cours. Clarke rentre dans la salle et s’installe vers le milieu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, est-ce que je me place à côté d’elle ou pas ? je décide finalement par me placer à sa droite. Le cours commence quelques minutes plus tard.

Qu’est-ce qu’il peut être chiant ce cours. J’ai limite envie de partir. Je tourne la tête vers Clarke, elle semble ailleurs.

  * Tu comptes me dire ce qui t’arrive ?




Elle tourne la tête vers moi, sans me répondre.

  * Clarke…

  * Ah parce que là tu m’appelle par mon prénom, en fait tu fais ce que tu veux, peu importe ce que les autres pensent c’est ça ?




Je la regarde sans comprendre.

  * Pourquoi tu es autant sur les nerfs aujourd’hui ?

  * Ça ne te regarde pas Lexa, après tout qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ce qui ne vas pas ?




Sans lui répondre je range mes affaires et me lève.

  * Mademoiselle ou pensez-vous aller comme ça ? me demande mon professeur.

  * Je ne fais que changer de place madame.




Je me dirige vers la fond de la salle, et m’installe à la dernière rangé.

Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a aujourd’hui, mais son humeur est passé de super heureuse à énervée en une fraction de seconde, je n’ai pas compris. Je l’appelle souvent blondie, mais jamais elle n’a eu une réaction aussi démesurée. Bref passons. Je sens que cette journée va être très longue.

_Lexa :_

_Vas-y elle m’a saouler Clarke là.._

_Lincoln :_

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Lexa :_

_Elle m’a envoyé chier comme jamais. Je ne comprends pas du coup j’abandonne !_

_Lincoln :_

_Ne t’arrête pas à ça strisis, on a tous des jours comme ça, regarde, toi par exemple c’est le 26 mars._

Génial ! Merci Lincoln. Mais bon, il n’a pas tort je dois avouer.

Le cours arrive à son terme. Je sors la première de la salle, je n’avais même pas déballé mes affaires quand je m’étais déplacée. Je décide d’attendre Clarke, qui elle, sort en dernière de la salle.

  * Si ta proposition de me passer le cours de la semaine dernière tiens toujours, je veux bien, dis-je avec réticence.




Elle me regarde, elle semble toujours autant sur les nerfs. Elle part en direction des escaliers. Je la suis en silence, préférant lui parler sans trop de monde autour. Ne supportant pas ce silence, je décide de la tirer par le bras dans les toilettes les plus proches.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu fais Lexa ?




Je referme la porte derrière moi, me mettant dos à celle-ci afin de me retrouve entre Clarke et la sortie.

  * LEXA !

  * Calme toi Clarke, s’il te plaît…

  * S’il te plaît ? tu te moques de moi là ?




Ok, je sens que je l’énerve de plus en plus, c’est mauvais signe.

  * Ecoute si je suis la raison principale de ta mauvaise humeur aujourd’hui je m’en excuse.




C’est très compliqué pour moi de faire des excuses, ce n’est pas tous les jours que ça m’arrive.

  * Tu n’es pas le centre de la terre tu le sais ça ?

  * Alors c’est quoi ton problème hein ?




Quelqu’un essaye d’ouvrir la porte que je bloque automatiquement, en criant « occupé ! ».

  * Pourquoi tu veux t’en savoir ? Depuis quand tu t’intéresses à ces choses-là ?

  * Et toi, dis-moi comment tu peux savoir à quoi je m’intéresse ? tu ne sais rien de moi Clarke.

  * C’est bien ça le problème avec toi Lexa, mais là n’est pas le problème. Tu fais ce que tu veux tout comme moi, alors maintenant pousses-toi, je veux partir !




Elle s’approche de moi, seul quelques centimètres nous séparent. Mais je ne compte pas partir d’ici avant qu’elle ne me dise ce qui ne va pas.

  * Je ne bougerai pas sache-le, pas tant que tu ne m’aura pas dit la vérité. Si ce n’est pas moi le problème, alors pourquoi tu t’en prends à moi ?

  * Madame n’aime pas qu’on s’en prenne à elle quand on ne va pas bien, mais l’inverse c’est normal ?




Touché ! je baisse la tête, et un silence pesant s’installe. On reste comme ça pendant un long moment. Clarke finit par s’asseoir collée au mur face à moi, qui était toujours la tête baissée, n’osant pas la regarder. J’ai perdu la notion du temps. Mais je finis par m’avancer vers elle, qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Je m’accroupie à son niveau, en posant mes mains sur les siennes. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux était rouge, elle était en train de pleurer.

  * Clarke… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dis-je d’une petite voix.

  * Je…




Je reste dans cette position le temps qu’elle reprenne ses esprits et qu’elle se calme. Mes mains toujours sur les siennes. Clarke baissa la tête à nouveau. Je me mets à genoux, de sorte à être à l’aise, je relève sa tête d’un geste doux.

  * Clarke, regarde-moi.




Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Je peux apercevoir la souffrance et la tristesse dans ses yeux.

  * Tu peux me parler tu sais, tu n’as pas à avoir peur de moi.

  * Je n’ai pas peur Lexa…

  * Alors qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de me parler ?

  * Un jour tu es froide envers moi, et l’autre tu es des plus chaleureuse. Je ne te comprends pas, et c’est pas l’envie qui me manque de comprendre. Mais actuellement je ne suis pas en état de supporter ton côté froid ! C’est plus fort que moi, je n’y arrive pas.

  * Je suis désolée Clarke… je ne sais pas quoi te dire d’autre.

  * Tu n’as rien à dire, c’est moi qui suit une gamine à pleurer dans les toilettes de la fac.

  * Ne dis pas ça, je peux voir qu’il y a quelque chose qui te fait souffrir…

  * C’est…

  * …

  * Ça fait quatre ans aujourd’hui que j’ai perdu un être cher, et je n’ai toujours pas fait face à sa mort, voilà !

  * Est-ce que c’est la personne dont à parler Octavia l’autre jour chez moi, un certain Wells ?




Elle hoche la tête.

  * Tu veux en parler ?




Elle réfléchit un instant.

  * Je ne crois pas que j’en aurai la force d’en parler maintenant.

  * Je comprends.




Je me relève, et lui tend la main.

  * Allez viens, on rentre ça doit faire des plombes qu’on est là, dis-je en esquissant un sourire, qu’elle me rend.




Elle prend ma main, je l’aide à se relever, mais elle glisse et me fais tomber avec elle sur le carrelage des toilettes. Un fou rire nous prend.

  * Lexa, tu m’écrase…




Mon regard croisa le sien. Le temps semble soudain s’arrêter. Comme si plus rien n’avait d’importance. On reste là sans bouger pendant une éternité je dirai. Avec sa main droite, elle replace mes cheveux, qui était pratiquement sur son visage, derrière mon oreille. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne me donne des frissons. Je suis en train de me perdre dans ses yeux bleus, son visage s’approche du miens, il ne reste que quelques centimètres avant que nos lèvres se touchent.

  * Euh excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais…




Je me relève aussi tôt pour faire face à un étudiant qui nous dévisageait. Clarke venait de se relever, elle prend ses affaires et sortie directement, je la suis sans un mot.

Ce n’est qu’un fois arrivée devant nos appartements respectifs qu’elle se décide à briser le silence.

  * Euh, dis-moi Lexa…




Je me retourne pour lui faire face après avoir ouvert ma porte.

  * Pour cet après-midi et ce soir, c’est toujours bon ? c’est Octavia qui veut savoir, demande-t-elle gênée.

  * Bien sûr, je réponds en essayant de maîtriser le plus possible ma voix.

  * D’accord, merci.




Je fais un pas dans mon studio quand Clarke reprend la parole.

  * Une dernière chose…




Elle marque une pause.

  * Si tu pouvais ne pas parler de ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure ça m’arrangerai…

  * Comme tu veux.

  * Merci.




Je referme la porte derrière moi, et m’adosse à cette dernière. Que venait-il de se passer ?

 


End file.
